Looking through the Rose-colored Spectacles
by Listenerofshadows
Summary: Most assume that America's glasses are indeed the representation of Texas, one of his many states. He had admitted to the allies once that they were Texas, right? Well, when the said-person suddenly shows up to a meeting to deliver some papers to the country, it appears there's quite a different reason for his glasses. Headcannons galore!


**A/N: There was an old sketch that Hima did of America long time ago of his glasses representing _Texas._ It seems like recently he has recanted from that since. He states that America's glasses are similar to how American superheroes (like** **Superman** ) **hide their identity and when they take them off, they expose their superpowers. Which makes since because Texas was an independant country** **for a while so it'd be confusing if it was glasses. So this is basically my head cannon on the whole ordeal with his glasses xD**

 **Warning: there's reasons why APH should not be taken historically accurate at times. I had to come up with some plausible reasons to why France and China are present at the beginning of the fic.**

Midst of WW2, meeting room:

England and France were quarrelling again.

That shouldn't be a surprise, considering how long they've been struck in the meeting room. Most of the time, the countries as a whole managed hone in most of their frustrations into arguments that were about the meetings' topics and not go after rabbit trails, but it wasn't unusual for the group to start fighting over trivial things. Especially when you had a long history with someone such as England and France. America was just glad that he hadn't erupted into a fight with England again over the American Revolution.

To be honest, America was tired of being cooped up in a small stuffy meeting room. He rather be out on the battlefield fighting with his troops than debating strategies that mirrored what their governments were already discussing amongst each other.

"Take it back, you frog!" England yelled.

"But I'm only saying the truth," France smirked, " _Roast beef_."

"That's it!" England growled, jumping across the table to tackle the Frenchman.

"Ufufu—They seem to enjoy fighting, don't they?" Russia gave a smile, that Alfred would classify as _creepy_.

"Yeah," America sarcastically muttered in agreement, "If only they would fight like that against the Axis instead themselves."

Alfred didn't really trust Ivan, in fact none of them really did. Sure, long ago, they were friends, but that was before Russia went a little on the crazy side after his bloody revolutions. So the situation of one of those cliché "Enemy of my enemy is my friend" moments which a villain usually has. But America wasn't a villain, of course! He was the hero, just stuck "playing nice" with Russia until they had defeated their common foe.

"Aiyah, western nations are so immature." China groaned in annoyance.

America wasn't sure why China attended the meeting, especially since it was supposed to be about the European front than the Asian front. However he occasionally sat in on their meetings regardless of the subject. It wasn't weird however if he skipped a meeting of theirs. Especially since he and America tended to have their own meetings since the rest of their allies were understandably focused on defeating Germany and Italy first.

"This is for sinking my ships," France declared, as he pulled on England's hair.

"You git!" England shoved the other nation off of him, "You know the reasons why I had to do what I did!"

America frowned as he watched France rose from the ground and charged for the English nation. Most times when a country was defeated and occupied by their conqueror, their personification would be forced into a version of "house arrest." Francis, however, managed to escape his fate and sailed with remnants of the combined French and British forces to England where he denounced the Vichy and declared himself the personification of Free French. A daring move that could cost him his life.

Alfred…wasn't sure to think of the Free French. To escape house arrest usually had negative effects on a nation, but since Francis took on the mantel of the Free French, he was no longer the default personification for the Vichy. Now that he was in the war, like with Russia, he was technically an ally of the Free French. But his government however refused to make moves to recognize the Free French.

As China watched in exasperation and Russia in amusement, America started to tune all of them out. As he adjusted his glasses, he grinned to himself.

His glasses was a recent feature on his face. As a country he didn't really need glasses to see unless the majority of his population needed them, then it would affect him as well. No, the real reason he started to wear them was because of two things. Number one, he was totally convinced that glasses made him look smarter and thus perhaps the others would start to take him more seriously and not treat him like a kid. And number two, one of the greatest American heroes of all time wore glasses. His name was… Clark Kent, aka Superman. Average News reporter, turned superhero whenever there was a crisis. Not only did he wore glasses when he was just Clark Kent, he and Alfred also shared a similar quality. They both had super strength! Abrupt, Alfred's was from being a rising nation superpower than being an alien who was powered by the sun's rays and had many other powers besides super strength but that a minor detail!

Alfred was one of the fictional hero's biggest fanboys and so one day he decided that if Superman could pull off glasses, then so could he!

Alfred was drawn into a daydream where he surprised by bad guys by taking off his glasses to show his true identity to them.

 _"Not America!" The bad guys cried out, "Anyone but him!"_

And Alfred would have said some snazzy catchphrase and then gone off to totally kick the bad guys' butts in his daydream, if he hadn't been brought back to reality by a question.

"Hey America?" Russia said, over the yelling of England and France, "I have something ask you."

"Hmm?" America warily looked up at him, "What's up?"

"I'm curious," Russia stopped for a dramatic pause, "Why have you started wearing glasses?"

Such an innocent question, really. But it brought the room to a standstill, even France and England stopped fighting to hear Alfred's answer. You could hear a pin drop in the unusual silence of the meeting room as America's face paled.

He couldn't say the real reasons for his glasses, they'd laugh at him! As much as he loved Superman, he knew the others wouldn't take him seriously because of it and who knows, it would spread through the grapevine about his glasses. It could not only embarrass him but the American people! Yet he couldn't give a dumb answer like he thought it looked cool.

"Why they're, um, Texas of course!" The words flew out of his mouth before he could register what he was saying. ' _I really wish I looked before I leaped.'_ Alfred thought nervously in his mind.

Russia looked unconvinced, "Really, comrade? I don't remember seeing them when I visited you in San Francisco."

"Well that's because Confederacy had stolen them in the war," Alfred grimaced, talking about the Civil war and especially about how he and Ivan were once friends was not his most favorite topics. "I got them back after the war, _of course_."

Russia had seemed to have no comebacks for that and looked away. England and France, however, looked like they were going to ask about how the original thirteen had personifications while Texas (a former republic at that) had none.

Alfred, the hero, couldn't allow his tale to unravel. That was his story and he was sticking to it! He cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Anyways, before England and France started another argument, we were talking about attack plan alpha, right?!"

As the discussion was driven towards a more productive route, America wasn't ignorant of the suspicious glances that England and France sometimes gave him throughout rest of the meeting. But America chose to ignore them. After all, they were nations. It wasn't difficult that to say that glasses represented a piece of land. Like most personifications, he doubted they would question history that didn't concern them. That was what he was counting for, anyways. Besides, the real Texas wouldn't be that angry being referred to as a pair of glasses, right?

 _Present day._

It was an average world meeting that went awry, once again. Several personifications were caught in fist-fights, others in arguments that were on the verge on physical fighting, some, like Russia, watched contently. Hungary was threatening Romania with her fry pan while both Switzerland and Liechtenstein declared neutrality in the conflicts. Italy was screaming something about "Make pasta, not war!" and trying to get the Nations to calm down while Germany tried yelling over the whole commotion, to no avail.

Suddenly, three shots rang out, and they weren't from Switzerland's gun.

"Man, and I thought our meetings were insane. " Said a voice with a slow Texan drawl.

There stood a man, around the same age as Alfred, with golden brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He held a stack of papers in one hand, and a smoking old-fashioned revolver in the other. One of his shirt sleeves was torn in the shoulder and he had an ugly bruise on his left cheek.

"Umm, hey, Danny," America gulped, looking a kid with his hand stuck in a cookie jar, "Whatcha doing here?"

"You forgot your meeting papers—again." Daniel shrugged, "I was chosen to bring them to you."

Alfred quickly snatched the papers, "Ok, thanks dude! If you'll be on your way—"

"Texas!" Suddenly Daniel was assaulted by two Spanish-speaking nations, "You're alive!" they yelled as they smothered him in a group hug.

"What?" The man gave a wide-eyed stare at them, "Of course I'm alive. Mexico, you saw me just this last weekend!"

"But I heard that you got turned into America's glasses!" Spain exclaimed.

"Si, si! I didn't think it was you last weekend!" Mexico agreed.

"America's…glasses?" Texas glared at America as he shoved the Spanish-speaking nations off of him, "America's glasses?! You called me your glasses?!"

Alfred started to back away slowly, "Heh, well I'm always saying I use them to keep an eye on you…am I right?"

"You reduced me to mere bifocals in the eyes of the international community?!"  
"…It sounds bad when you say that way, doesn't it?"

"Why'd you even call me glasses in the first place?"

"I chickened out, okay! I didn't want to sound stupid for wanting to look cool with glasses!"

The tension in the conference was thick enough to slice in half with a knife, even America seemed to realize this fact. The rest of the nations were frozen as they watched in anticipation what would happen between union and state. It was Texas who broke the silence first.

Daniel sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Why do I even bother putting up with you?"

"Aw, bro! You know you don't mean that!" America protested, as he slung an arm around the state, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way!"

"Still," Texas gave a sly smirk, "You could've just admitted you just like the big blue boy scout."

 **Omake:**

"Excuse me," Spain interrupted the two's reunion, "But does this mean Florida is not your…gun?"

Texas broke in a loud, boisterous laugh, "You called Florida _what_?"

"Well yeah," Alfred said as he pulled out the fire-arm he always carried with him and examined it, "Her geographic shape resembles a gun, so what's so funny about that?"

Texas howled louder, "New York owes me ten bucks!"

"No really, dude! Really, I don't get it!?"

 **Notes: I have a confession to make. When I did world geography, I had to draw various countries, including the US. I thought, "Hey Florida kinda looks like a gun, surely Hetalia peeps agree with me." I was so wrong. so, so wrong on so many levels xD**

 **When studying WW2, US, Soviet Union and UK are considered the "Big three" of the allies. China was not considered a big front of the war (despite to have been fighting Japan long before everyone else) and France of course was taken over by Germany in 1940. Which since Hetalia never got further than the beginnings of WW2, it's not that big of a deal. until you add the fact the US didn't join until late 1941. Thus my headcannon is that France became the personification of the Free French for a short period before becoming the country France after WW2. No one really discusses the fact that technically he should be a "prisoner" of Germany during WW2 in fanfics for some reason. I hope the headcannon makes sense, and I do mean to offend anyone by it.**

 **Also the ships France's refers to in the beginning is about how the English navy sunk the French navy after France was taken over by Germany so that the Nazis couldn't use the ships. It was very upsetting to French people everywhere for good reason.**


End file.
